


I'll Tell You, But You're Not Going To Like It

by CuriousThimble



Series: Fictober 2018 Microfics [17]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Fictober 2018, Gen, Practical Jokes, Pranks and Practical Jokes, Spiders
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-17
Updated: 2018-10-17
Packaged: 2019-08-03 15:52:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16328999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CuriousThimble/pseuds/CuriousThimble
Summary: After dealing with the consequences of Alistair and Zevran's practical joke, Hera and Leliana set out for revenge.





	I'll Tell You, But You're Not Going To Like It

**Author's Note:**

> Fictober day 17!  
> Today's prompt was "I'll tell you, but you're not gonna like it" and that just screamed "mischief" to me, so it was time for some pranks.

Leliana and Hera huddle in the corner, giggling and whispering like small children when Wynne approaches, hands on her hips, and gives them a stern look. “And just what are you girls giggling about?” she demands, cocking an eyebrow.

 

“Nothing, Wynne,” Leliana squeaks, eyes wide and innocent. “Why?”

 

“Because I just heard Alistair and Zevran cry out in terror as I came downstairs,” she explains. “Now, why don’t you be good girls and tell me what’s going on, before I go to my own room?”

 

“I’ll tell you,” Hera volunteers, “but you’re not going to like it.”

 

Wynne taps a foot, waiting.

 

“Well,” Hera says slowly, “Zevran and Alistair, as you know, were being right little bastards today.”

 

“Go on,” Wynne says, her lips a thin line of disapproval.

 

“And after they put rashvine in our boots last night, we decided that we needed revenge,” Leliana pipes in. “I’ve itched all day, Wynne.”

 

“So...well...You told me that blood lotus is-”

 

“A dangerous plant that should not be used as a practical joke!” Wynne snaps.

 

“So is rashvine!” Hera argues, lifting her feet out of the pail of water and herbs. Her normally pale skin is covered in red welts and scratch marks. “It’s only fair!”

 

“There are a hundred other things you could have done besides drug them,” Wynne scolds. 

 

“Well...that’s not all,” Leliana says, swirling the water with her feet. 

 

“Oh Maker...what now?”

 

“Well...we put just a tiny bit in their wine earlier,” Hera says, grinning mischievously. “Just a drop, to awaken the imagination. But then we got Morrigan to-”

 

Her words are lost as two grown men come screaming down the stairs, tripping over themselves and fighting to weave through the tables and chairs of the empty tavern. Ares, thinking it’s a grand game, barks and gets in the way, trying to play along, as an enormous spider comes chittering down the stairs behind them.

 

“Do that,” Hera says, laughing as Alistair dives under a table and Zevran hides behind a curtain that only covers his top half.


End file.
